Be By Your Side
by averieartina
Summary: Two years have already and many things changes since Nura Rikuo defeated Abe No Seimei and his descandant. Even his relantionship between His Loyal Aide Tsurara. Full Summary Inside ! RIKUO X TSURARA ! (Mostly Night Rikuo)
1. Chapter 1 : Love Is An Open Door

**Alice**:" Yo everyone! This is my first time writting a Rikuo x Tsurara! Sorry if Rikuo or Tsurara Sounds a little bit like OOC...I tried my best to keep them in their own character but its quite hard for me! Gomeneeeee!" (╥_╥)

**LokiKuro **:"Disclaimer She doesn't own Nurarhiyon No Mago! If she does Rikuo and Tsurara would problably end up getting married in the manga" (￣ω￣)

**Alice **:" PS~ There's slight of Kejorou x Kubinashi (I think?)"(≧▽≦)

**LokiKuro:"**Advance apolagizes for the bad grammar~ English isn't our main language and in fact this person is acctually under 18..although she has a bit of crazy imagination~"〜(￣▽￣〜)

**Alice: **" And Another thing...No FLAMER IS ALLOW BUT! positive and support review is more than welcome!" * Bows*

* * *

**Chapter 1 Love is An Open Door **

Two years have already past since Rikuo-sama defeated Abe No Seimei..Now he's known as The Lord of Pandemonium and Lord of all Evil Spirit. Since then ,Rikuo-sama had gotten stronger that he even suprass the First Supreme Comander of NuraGumi(NuraClan) He's known as Nurarhiyon the founder of NuraGumi(NuraClan). And For me , Yuki-onna Tsurara had always been with Rikuo-sama during his quest and his normal day as his closest Head times pass by , My relantionship with Rikuo-sama tend to changes and we grew even more closer than we used too...Even my Feeling toward him keep growing..But also did my Jealously toward that human girl, Ienaga Kana-san..I understand that she's a human and human is very fragile and thats why Rikuo-sama always protect her..However there's time that I felt like tearing her apart and froze her until she die...But I know she's important to him and I can never hurt the person who is important to him even though its killing me from inside..And ever since she's knew The Day Rikuo-sama and Night RIkuo-sama was the same person her feeling toward him became more obvious. Which always make me envy about it that I almost froze the whole classroom as I saw her cling on Rikuo-sama arm. I know I 've no right to love him but it won't hurt if I continue to love him in silent right?...Anyway, ever since he grew stronger and now lead a strong Hyakki-Hyakkou, He's now became more protective when it comes to his subordinative especially me..I don't know why and how! I swear! Even though I was suppose to his Bodyguard (not that he need it anymore) protecting him was suppose to be my duty but now it like the table has turn around...Now He's the one who protecting me..Every time I'm in danger he would appear out of nowhere and save really reckless for him to do that..

He also keep me close to him to ensure I was safe ..Sometimes, I wonder what am I to him?Neverless I never had the courage to ask I did ask him once why do he always protect me even though I was just a mere servant and then he answer it with his ussual smirk that is form on his lip.

"Because You're part of my Hyakki-Hyakkou."

Ouchhh...I feel a pang in my heart..But I supposed that was to be expected since this is Rikuo-sama that I'm talking to..However at the same time I was happy whenever He ask me to matoi with that at least I know that I was being useful toward him..There also times when I would remember the incident in the storage room at Rikuo-sama room 2 years ago where he almost kissme but Baka Ao ( Stupid Aoutabo) interupt us along with his clan..grrr! Baka Ao!Although I can't stop smilling whenever I remember about ~

"Tsurara.."

"Tsurara!"

"Oi!Tsurara!"

I snap out of my day dreaming world and look at the young woman who had a long beautiful brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail and was wearing a kimono that had a flower pattern on it. It was Kejorou who had been calling my name.

"A-Ah! Haii! Nandesuka Kejorou?~( What's it , Kejorou? )" I smiled sheepishly before tilting my head to the left with a frozen sweatdrop on my head. I swear I really didn't heard what she was saying from begining thanks to my "DAY DREAMING WORLD".. (▔▽▔|||)

"Like I was saying! Kubinashi is such an idiot! Baka! Ahou Yaro! Mou! Can you believe him for not noticing my feeling toward him?! I mean seriously! It been one hundred years and yet he never realize about it!" Kejorou groan loudly as I noticed that her face was alittle bit red and there was tiny tears besides her eyes that was waiting to fall down her cheek..and..and She reek with the smell of Sake!Oh-Oh...This is not a good news...Whenever she's drunk nothing is good going to happen to the people who's near hear! Which currently is only me! No wonder theres no one in this room! ( =﹏=||| ) ughh..I better get out from her ..now!

I quitelly crept away from Kejorou sight but as I was about to Slide the Shoji Door open , I was caught red handed ..by her! ( ∑ºロº )

"OI~~~Tsurara~! Where are you going?~Hiku! I'm not done talking to you yet! or... Are you going to Rikuo-sama and spend a love-love time with him~?" She smirk michievously at me before she took another sip from the sake bottle.

A tiny blush appear on my cheek as (Night and Day) Rikuo-sama picture suddenly appear on my mind..Argh! Rikuo-sama why do you pick a bad timing to appear on my mind?! ( ╥ _╥ )

"I-Iya! I-I was just thinking that it would be great to get some fresh air! " despite denying Kejorou accusation , Kejorou still seem that she doesn't believe me...well who wouldn't , right?...I didn't want her to ask anymore question so I decide to make an escape!

As I step out from the room, the first thing I saw was a young man wearing a black scarf with a olive-green traditional male kimono and of course he doesn't have a neck and his head was floating above his shoulder.

"Ohh! Tsurara! Great timing! Have you seen Kejorou? I was going to ask her to accompany me to the Bake Neko Shop since Rikuo-sama ask me to pick something important at his shop..It was for -"Kubinashi didn't even finish his sentence and I had already push him inside the room.

"Gomenasai Kubinashi!~~ ( I'm Sorry , Kubinashi!)" I said as I ran away from that placed and head toward the open corridor to get some fresh air just like I said. Ehe...I 'll apologizes to him again~ Later of course~ ( w)

" W-Wait! Kino! Calm Down! Uwaa!" I swear I could hear Kubinashi voice even though I was already far from that room..

Now , I'm just walking along the corridor without even thinking..As I gaze up at the dark sky that was light up by the full moon along side the dancing twinkle stars , I wonder at myself how envy I was at kejorou and Kubinashi relantionship..Even though Kubinashi never realize her feeling, he still understand her ( well most of the time of course) and their relantioship waas indeed close even without him realize. In fact , Kubinashi cares deeply about Kejorou despite being a block head.

I let out a small sigh as a warm breeze greeted me along with the Cherry Blossom petals..wait a minute.. Cherry Blossom Petals?... ( ▔△▔? )

I instantly gaze at the beautiful Cherry Blossom tree that was besides the small pond where Kappa ussually in it. It was indeed beautiful during night especially during the full moon as the silver light shone upon it creating a contrast between silver and light pink as once again the warm breeze carry the Cheery Blossom Petals away.

And there he was gazing up upon the beautiful Full moon. His deep crimson red eyes was indeed beautiful as the moon itself that was shining brightly on the was wearing his ussual black kimono and a red haori over his shoulder. Even though 2 years had already past his face during Night Time never change..The cool,calm and matured I had always loved to look at but! Don't misunderstood okay? I loved both of Rikuo-sama and I can never choose who's the best!Ehem!

The proud Sandaime of NuraGumi( Nura Clan) was sitting on the Cherry Blossom branch that he ussually sit in other word it was his favourite place.

"Rikuo-sama~~" I slowly walked toward the Cherry Blossom tree and greeted him while waving my right hand up in the air.

He averted his eyes from the moon and greeted me with a warm smile and a soft gaze that rarely he show since he ussually smirk most of the time.

"Yo, Tsurara..Have you seen Kubinashi? I've ask him to pick up something at the Bake neko shop but I haven't heard any words from him for awhile." He ask me with a puzzle looks.

Shitmataaa...(Damnit..) I can't tell him that I sacrifierce him for my own sake ...

"E-ER..He was apperently busy ...A-And Thats why he ask me to tell Rikuo-sama that he can't fullfil that duty ! He sincerely apologizes for the incovenient that he has cause..." I quickly avoid my gaze at him and look away .

It would be better if he didn't know the truth, right~?

Even while looking away I could feel his eyes was still on me ..ughh..I let out a small sigh along with a small cold breathe that could been seen like a mist coming out from my mouth before looking at him with a fake friendly smile.

"M-Maa! Rikuo-sama if you don't mind , I can take his place.." since it was my fault to begin with...

"It would be dangerous to walk alone on the street at night , you know.." he said with a calm face but his eyes was full with concern before He jump off from the branch and walk toward me.

"D-Demoo! Rikuo-sama! I'm a youkai ! I'm sure theres no one that can hurt me! Plus I'm your Aide! It would be a normal thing for me to do since it is also part of my job!" I quickly turn my body around and start to make my escape but my effort was useless asI felt a strong arm wrap around my wrist and another one was holding one of my hand up in the hair , stopping me completely.

"Tsk~Tsk~ Tsurara are you going to disobey me?.."A warm yet seductive voice whisper near my ears.

My face redden up like a tomato as I felt his warm voice whispering at my ear even for a Yuki-Onna like me I could still feel a shiver down my spine.

"Iya! zenzen desu...(Not at all!)"" Rikuo-sama...You're acctually threating me right now, right?...Hidoeii..Chotto Yarisugi desu..(Meanie...Its a little bit overboard...)

"If that so, You're going to accompany me since You're my Loyal aide~" he said while smirking in amusement behind her. She was indeed his loyal Aide that even willing to obey his selfish desire.

He loosen his grip on her hand and whislte , calling for his ussual transport during night . And then out of nowhere a large Youkai Snake , Nyoro Hebi appear up in the sky heading toward him .As the Snake was close enough to him, he quickly jump onto it along with Tsurara who is drag along because of his hand that was still wrapping around her wrist.

"U-Uwaa! Rikuo-sama , I can sit by myself, you know! Its not like I can escape when we are up in the sky! I'm a Yuki-onna not a Flying type Yokai like Karasu-Tengu!" I cried of embarassment as my face redden like a tomato thanks to Rikuo-sama who wouldn't let my wrist go and now I end up sitting on his lap! Who wouldn't blush like hell right now right?!...

However Rikuo didn't bother to listen to his loyal aide reason and continue to wrap his hand around her wrist. He was reassuring her that he wouldn't let her got either for not letting her fall down and escape from him.

After a several attempt to escape from his grip that fail miserably , I gave up! Even a strong headed like me know that it was impossible to escape from the Lord of Pandemonium and Lord of Evil Spirit. Lastly I end up enjoying the current 'state' even though it was a little bit embarassing but the scenery was beautiful. The fact that Nyoro Hebi was flying up in the sky that even the Moon and the start look like its was very close to us. It hard to describe it by words but one thing that I can say is..This a moment that I won't forget for the rest of my life. The warm breeze..and Rikuo-sama warmness keep making me even more happier .

" Nee...Tsurara Do you hate me?.."I was quite sure there was a glimpse of sadness in his voice .

"Ehh!No-No! you don't understand! I acctually L-Lovavava- uwaaa! You won't understand about it , Rikuo-sama!"A small frozen droplets began to fall down from my cheeks . I know I might sound childlish but it hard for me to confess at him! Especially when I'm sitting on his lap right now.. I can't believe if aYuki-onna face can get and redder than I am right now!

"I'm glad.." he mutter as his head lean closer to her neck. He had always loved her frosty scent since he was a child. He had to admit that part can never changes even years had already she was with him, he would feel calm and relax..but when she's in dangerous he would grew worried and act reckless to save still don't understand why would he do that be one thing for sure he wanted her to be safe in his Protection.

My heart beat went faster as I felt a warm breathe on my neck. I wasn't sure if Rikuo-smaa can hear it or not but it was pretty loud as it went faster.

The hand that was wrapping around my wrist turn into a warm embraced and it was indeed a pleasent feeling.I never thought a Yuki-Onna like me would grew fond to warmness but I did..and I loved it.

In the end, My head lean closer to his chest as my eyes lid grew heavier..and everything turn dark..The next thing I knew was I had already fall asleep.

"Oyasumi..Watashi No Yuki-Onna, Tsurara.."

unconciously , my lip form a smile dreaming about Rikuo-sama embracing me during the night..

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Alice** :" haha! A Cliff hangerr!" * Evil laugh*

**LokiKuro:**" what she ment to say was thank you for reading and sorry for the wrong spelling and the ameatur writting style of the sorry~" =.=

**Alice:"**Ohh yeah! I forgot about that! Sorry! I beg for everyone forgiveness for my stupid mistake!" (╥_╥)||||

**LokiKuro **:**" **Please continue to support my stupid annoying mistress, Story even though its terrible.."

**Alice**: " Review Please~! and No Flamer~~~!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Hot Summer Lead To Beach!

**Alice:'' Hey Everyone~ ~~! As you can see , I'm still alived~"**

**LokiKuro:" What she mean is Sorry That I haven't update it for a long time! She was busy with her exams and didn't have times to write the Second chapter yet''**

**Alice:" Well..This Chapter is a little bit longer than ussual but There's not much of Rikuo x Tsurara moment in here"( w)**

**LokiKuro:"We will explain it later~ Enjoyed The Story~!"(^^)  
**

**Alice:" Ohh! and Disclaimer I don't own Nurarhiyon No Mago~"**

**LokiKuro:" And No Flamers is Allowed~"  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Hot Summer! Lead to Beach?!**

summer...There's only three thing that I can describe about it..

Stupid!Heat!Sweat!

I really!really!hate summer! Not just because of the heat but also the sweat that keep making my school uniform sticky against my skin! Even my scarf felt uncomfortable since it was also drench with sweat..ewww.. ( =_=) ughhh..this is why I hate summer! How long is it until lunch time?Huu...If it wasn't for Rikuo-sama safety, I won't be here..(=v=) For a Yuki-Onna like me..this kind of weather was like hell...Even when I was on the rooftop which ussually a cold place that I ussually use to wait for come human can adapt in this kind of weather even though they are fragile in many kind of ways.( =3=)

Only seconds left and still it felt like forever...

The hot dazzling sun was up in the clear blue sky , smilling at me (In my vision) which really annoyed me. I really wish that one day that stupid sun will freeze! (= ~ =)

Kringgggg!

Yes!Yes!Finally!Lunch Time! (≧~≦)I quickly rush toward the door while hoding Rikuo-sama and my bento and open it. I walked down the hallway toward Rikuo-sama classroom but suddenly I heard people talking about Rikuo-sama..Ienaga-san?!...and Kekain-san?...! What?!

"Did you heard that Nura Rikuo and Ienaga Kana kiss in the Sick bay?" said the girl with a long golden hair.

"Oh! And I also heard that he and Kekain Yura was making love in the Gym store room!" reply the girl who had a blue short hair.

"Chotto-Matte Kudasai! ( Wait a Minute!) Rikuo-sama is not that kind of person!' I yelled at them as a vein pop onto my head .( =_= #)

"H-Huh?Who are you? Are you his Girlfriend or What?! " the golden hair girl said with a narrow eyes.

"I'm Rikuo-sama loyal Aide! And I won't tolerate anyone who bad-mouth him!' I gave them a cold glare , without any hesitation they back away.

''Tary..Stop it..Haven't you notice who she's?...She the mysterious beauty, Oikawa Tsurara! She was rumor as a Beautiful yet a Deadly person and her beauty was said to be the same as the Yuki -Onna as her skin is white as snow and other things!" said the girl with the short hair as she pulled her friend arms .

"M-Majika? (really?!) Err...Lets go Sherry..I-I think we have a class to attend!" with that they escape from my wrath..Such a stupid excuse! everyone know that during Lunch Time there's no class! (=.=)

I groan in distress before continue to walk to Rikuo-sama when I think about their words theres a lot of chance that it might be true...I mean Rikuo-sama does like Ienaga-san and Kekain-san..And he really cared about them..So..Its not a suprised if they really...Iya!No way! Rikuo-sama is not that kind of person! I think...(╥_╥)

But..Okaa-san did say that Nurarhiyon-sama and Rihan-sama was also a player..So, There's a chance that Rikuo-sama is the same..I wonder..If one day Rikuo-sama did really married a human girl what will happen?..will I still be besides him?..Can I still endure the pain that is in my heart?..Ohh..Why do I always hesitate! There's no way That I will leave RIkuo-sama side! I already exchange my Sakazuchi with him and I promise to be by his side! So I will keep that promise forever!

When, I arrived at Rikuo-sama classroom , I was greeted by him with a warm smile who invited me to eat together and appearently Kiyotsugu-kun had something to say to all the member of Kiyoujuji

Paranomal Activities Club and it was about tomorrow which was the start of summer vacation.

When we were seated , we began to ignored Kiyotsugu-kun and eat our bentos peacefully ..Well only one person that didn't ignored him , which was Shima-kun who had listen to what Kiyotsugu-kun had said.

"Anyway!Tomorrow we will got to a Beach for 3 days and 2 nights! Don't worry about where we going to stay cause I already provided a resort that we can stay! So, tomorrow we will meet at the train station around 8.00 a.m." Kiyotsugu smiled proudly before closing the meeting..Torii-san and Makii-san since to be happy with his ideas since this time he didn't choose a scary place or anything weird.

Going to the beach to cool off sounds great but it's not like I'll be with them or anything during the day since it will be too hot~ (~_~)

...

Yataaa!School is finally over!~~ And It's the begining of Summer vacation!~No more annoying school time~

"Anno..Tsurara ..Kurata-kun..Both of you can head home first .I'll head home later with Kana-chan since we have something to talked about and its an emergency, Bye~"He took his bag before turn around and look at me with a soft gaze as a warm smile form onto his lip "Take care Tsurara, Kurata-kun" with that he then walk out of the classroom.I froze there like a statue...

Okay...I'm sure Rikuo-sama is in a good mood...and perhaps something good had happen and...it must be related to Ienaga-san...

I walk home with Aoutabo with silent which make him feel stiff since ussually I will always talked to people and won't stay silent but today was different since I was in a deep thought about a huge possibility that Rikuo-sama and Ienaga-san is really a couple now...

During the Night, I pack my luggage for tomorrow since the past two years Rikuo-sama was the one who helped me pack my things ! So this time I 'll do it myself~! (≧▽≦) hmmm..Should I bring this swimsuit?..Its not like I'm going to wear it ..but just in case. (~_~)Anyway about Rikuo-sama and Ienaga-san Incident , I decide to ignored it!No matter what, I'll be the one who will be besides him forever!Even if my chest hurt so painful that it felt like torn me apart ! I don't want this vacation to ruin because of me and I want Rikuo-sama to be happy..Even if he will be with someone else.

The next morning, I woke up and notice there was a few frozen droplets on my futon. Did I cry last night?..I swear that I didn't remember anything about this..( 0_0!) I sat up and quickly look at the nearest miror besides me. luckily my eyes was swollen or anything. After awhile looking at the miror I change myself into my human form. My yellow golden orbs turn to dark purple and i was wearing a white blouse with a long sleeves along with a black skirt that wasn't too long.I warp my white scarf around my neck and took my bag and went out from the room . I rush toward the dining room and almost bump into a small youkais for a few time since I was in a hurry I didn't really care what was ahead of me . Then , suddenly I bump into Kurotabo and hit the ground very hard...(=_=||||)

"O-Owww..." I didn't have time to apologizes at him and quickly stand up and continue to run.

"Oii!YUKI-ONNA!" I heard him yelling but ignored it since Rikuo-sama is much important than him! (=3=) Not to mention I overslept and even forget to cook breakfast today! Hopefully Kejoro had replace me! (╥_╥)

I slide the Shoji door open and quickly step in. Instantly, I saw Rikuo-sama sitting at his ussual was wearing a red shirt which had a hood with a black strip in the middle of the shirt along with a black seem that he had already finish his breakfast and now he just drinking a cup of green tea.

"Ahh..Ohayo Tsurara~" he greeted me with a warm smile.

"O-Ohayo,Rikuo-sama!~" I bow in grattitude before smilling back at him.

"Have you ate your breakfast?..We still have some times to spare, So if you didn't ate your breakfast yet, you could eat it now. Because it might take us 2 till 3 hour to reach Nakazato beach in Chiba.."he said before he continue to sip his green tea.

I nods in agreedment before I take my seat that was near him .Some small youkais serve me the breakfast on a small table infornt of me , I thanked them before I began to eat.

After I'm done eating, we quickly depart to the train station. All of the Youkais bid us farewell as well as Wakana-sama and on the other hand had insisted to come along but didn't get Rikuo-sama permission because this was suposed to be a Vacation for his club only and he was sure he can protect everyone very well. Even I was sure nothing will happen since we do have the most powerful onmyouji in Japan and The Lord of Pandemonium who is also the Lord of All Evill Spirit.(￣∇￣||||) I pretty sure whoever attack us is a dumbass.

As we arrived at the train station we were greeted by the Kijoujuji Paranormal Activity Club.

"S-Sorry to keep everyone waiting!" Rikuo-sama said as he pant a little , it was problably because of the running when we thought we were going to be late..

"No worries~Everyone had just arrived like you!'' the young brunette said with a bright smile.

"Huhh..Youkai domo..." Ukkkk! (0_0!) This voice!It can't be...please don't tell me...of all people..why does it has to be that person...

He had a dark black hair and he was wearing a black coat like always ..But isn't it hot right now?..I mean this is summer , so it supposed to be hot. (=_=||||)

"Onmyouji Ryuuji Keikain-san?!" Jaw drop on the group...One onmyouji is more than enough..But now...Two Omnyouji?! Iyaaaa!This is a nightmare! a Real Nightmare since Kyoto incident! (✖╭╮✖||||||||)

"Why are you here?! Aren't you suposed to be in Kyoto!?" I asked while still jaw dropping.

"Didn't Yura told you that I was coming? I am her guardian since she is the head of Keikain Household..And since she is so sturborn to stay here I decide to accompany her even though this is a pain in the neck job." he said with a calm face like always well..for me his face is like a villain face! hehe~Oppss..This out of the topic! (≧∇≦)

"Baka Anii! (Stupid brother!) You don't have to accompany me! I'll be fine ! you know how strong I'm now!" Yura Keikain-san pouted like a kid while trying to kick Ryuuji which he evade it easily. Even wearing a one piece summer dress she can still kick him?..wow..such a tomboyish person..and I wonder what make her wear that?..( ~_~) I mean ussually she wear something less cute..

"Yura-chan! You look cute in that dress!" Torii-san and Makii-san compliment makes Yura blush .

"A-Arigato..This is acctually a gift that I got from Ryuuji-nii.." she fidget a little while looking down evading any eyes contact.

Jaw drop, Again...( 0∇0!) it was a big suprised for me and even Rikuo-sama, I could notice that his eyes widen and his mouth..well same as me.

"T-The Trickster Onmyouji bought this?..." I look at Ryuuji with an unbelieveble looks ..Who though this person has a soft spot..especially for his Little sis... This is really a big Suprised..

He replied back with a cold glare.

"Garou.." He dig his hand onto his coat pocket which quickly I hid behind Rikuo-sama.

I cling onto Rikuo-sama arm and stick my tongue out like a kid , unerealizing a jealously glare from someone.

"Bleeekk!~~~Siscon Onmyouji~!" I provoke him even more with a smirk.(≧∇≦)

"Tsurara.." Rikuo-sama looked at me with a sweatdrop on his head .( -_-||||)

"Said it again Yuki-Onna! And this time I'll eridicate you.." Quickly Rikuo-sama stand in front of me .

"Maa-Maa Ryuuji-san..The Train is going to arrived soon and we don't want this vacation to ruin because of this small matter , right?" Rikuo-sama smiled alittle before taking my hand and drag me into the train when the door open. Sasuga Rikuo-sama..(As expected from Rikuo-sama.)

"Tchh.." A young brunnete was watching everything , her heart was filled with jealously as well as hatred. The young brunnete wasn't the only one who was jealous with the situation but also did the young man who was besides her , his name was the other hand, Makii and Torii was smirking michievously as they now found an intersting toys to Kiyotsugu was still busy reading a book about Youkai.

It was indeed a long journey! We had to ride the train for 3 hours , which made me bored to death.. (╥﹏╥) Everyone had something to do besides me! My mind was completely blank !...Why is it now blank of all day ?!

When we arrived to our destination , we were greeted by a few maids and butlers that Kiyotsugu-kun said belong to his resort. Another lucky thing is that everyone got their own room and they didn't have to shared with anyone if not whoever shared a room with me will problably got freezed to death.. (= _=|||)

As expected from Kiyotsugu-kun. The resort was quite luxurious and crowded with high-class people. The resort theme was classic Japanese which look like NuraGumi (Nura Clan) Household

which is why I'm not amazed liked Ienaga-san , Torii-san, Makii-san and Shima-kun.

We decide to rest at our own room and later met up at the lobby of the resort. I head toward my room which was besides Rikuo-sama room! Yay~! I'm so lucky! (≧∇≦)

I bid Rikuo-sama farewell before I went into my room. I put my bag on the chair and slam myself on the was so comfortable that it almost make me fall asleep..(_|||||)

Just liked planned after we rest , we met at the lobby . Everyone had change their clothes and wear their swimsuit excecpt me and The annoying Trickster Ryuuji-san ( -_-||).. when they asked why I didn't change into my swimsuit , I lied to them that I didn't bring mine swimsuit. To be honest I didn't plan to wear it infront of them even infront of Rikuo-sama...Gomenee Rikuo-sama!(I'm sorry Rikuo-sama!) (╥﹏╥)

It was only a few step before we reach the Beach. When we did arrived at the Beach , Ienaga-san, Makii-san and Torii-san quickly jump into the water causing a big spalsh that accidently hit Shima-kun and Kiyotsugu-kun which anger them. Within second , Kiyotsugu-kun and Shima-kun took out a water gun?! ( Where did they get that water gun in the first place?! 0_0!)They began to shoot at the girls and with that, a war had started.I sat under the beach umberella and obeserve their stupid war. Yura who had just arrived wore a school swimsuit?!...Wait..seriously.. (=_=)

Then,suddenly Yura got kicked from behind by Ryuuji-san which make her fall down and almost drown even though it was shallow?! haha,This is funny! I should brought my camera and record it!~ (≧∇≦) when I carefully observe them..I notice..They don't really look like real siblings...they look like..

Lovers..

When I took a deep breathe, the salty air rush into my lung..And when I closed my eyes lid , I could hear the waves clashing onto the shore, the sound of seagulls flying around and People playing on the shore. I lay down on the mat , I felt peaceful. I drift into my mind, flashing back my old memories about Rikuo-sama...Since he was little I was always been besides him..And as he grew , he became more and more like a Supreme Comander ..Yet His Kindness never change.

Suddenly, I felt something cold was touching my forehead . Automactically , I open my eyes and found myself being focus by a brown hazelnut was wearing a red shirt with hood that had no sleeeves and also a pair of Brown ,He was the one who put a glass of cold Ice Lemon tea on my forehead.

"E-EEhh!Rikuo-sama?!" I was suprised by his sudden prensence

"You must be feeling hot, right? Here drink this~ It will help you cool down~" a warm smiled form on his lip.

I sat up and bow my head a little in gratitude before taking the glass of Ice Lemon Tea.I took a sip and it was indeed refreshing! And it did helped me cool down!~ As Expected from Rikuo-sama !~ A Caring person as always~! (≧▽≦)

''Rikuo-sama it seem you really cared about me a lot ~ Ehe~ Thank you , Rikuo-sama~!" I said happily, I'm really grateful that he really care about me...( ^ ω^ )

"I-Its nothing...I was just passing by a small stall that was selling various types of cold and refreshing drinks..And suddenly I remember about you..I thought Maybe Tsurara would like to drink something like that since the weather was hot..." He vigoursly waved his hands. Then , I noticed that there was a tiny blush on his cheek!?...Uwa..I didn't expected he would be embarass! Ow...He's so cute!

..

Meanwhile...

The young brunnete was playing with the Kiyoujuji Paranomal Activity Club in the water took noticed that Rikuo and Tsurara was sitting under the umberella while laughing as they spent a wonderful time together. She felt jealously once again rose up into her heart. She was envy at Tsurara..She clearly remember that Tsurara was only his Aide and yet why are they so close?...

...

I walk out from my room and I noticed there was a few pair of eyes was looking at me..I'm quite sure I didn't wear this wrong..Maybe ..It wasn't a good idea to wear this.. (/||)But..Kejoro bought me this..And I can't waste it.. E-Even though Kejoro said it was to attract Rikuo-sama attention , I-It wasn't my intention at all! I swear! ( /||)When I walk down the hall to the dining hall, I notice there was a small miror besides me. I stop infront of the miror and fix my scarf. I was wearing a simple deep blue dress and a small Lavendar scarf wrapping around my neck...Ummmm..Should I tie my hair up?...Hmm..I guess not...

As I eneter the dining hall, I turn into their main attention which make me felt even more embarass. I quickly walk over the table where The Kiyoujuji Club Memeber was sitting. I was greeted by Makii-san and Torii-san who compliment me that I look great in this dress which I reply them with a thanks.

While, Ryuuji and Yura stay silent , ignoring my presence like always..(=_=||)Shima-kun on the otherhand just jaw drop while Kiyotsugu-kun just continue to read his book about Youkais.I sat in front of Rikuo-sama who was talking to Ienaga-san without even bother to look at me..huh...

We began to eat our dinner peacefully when suddenly Ienaga-san fed Rikuo-sama with a spoonful of pudding which he took it gladly..Wait...Didn't Kana used that too?! This is an Indirect kiss! Arghh! I can't stand it anymore! (=_=||) I stand up and take my leave when suddenly...

"Where are you going Tsurara?" Rikuo look at me while titling his head. His Hazelnut orbs was full with concern as his eyes met mine.

So..he did ..Noticed me?..Huh..

"I..I'm going to change my clothes..I don't think I'm comfortable enough with this kind of clothes.." Liar..I'm a Liar...it because I want to ran away from being hurt each time he with his loved ones... deep down my heart was aching hurt..

When I change my clothes into my old Kimono I decide to wear my swimsuit in it and went outside.

As I walk toward the beach, I look up at the dark alluring sky which was filled with glittering stars , surronding the Silver Crescent when I look down , I can see the white sand glittering like jewellery. I un-tie my obi and let my kimono fall down onto the sand revealing my one piece white pearl swimsuit.I walk deeper into the water until it was chest height. The water help me cool down and erased all the Negative thoughts.I scoop the water in my hands and look onto it. It was like I was holding the moon and yet again it was only a reflection..Like..Rikuo-sama Fear.. Kyouka Suigetsu...

"Hmm..What a beautiful sight..I would never thought I would get a chance to look at a Yuki-Onna wearing a swimsuit..~"I heard a chuckle behind me and..I know this deep voice...Very Very WELL...Ohh no..of all person why did it has to be him?...

I quickly turn around and met an alluring crimson red orbs that was looking at me with a smirk..Like always..His smirk can even melt a girls heart! Especially me! ( /)

"A-Ahh!Rikuo-sama! why are you here?!" I ask him with a red face like tomatoes..(=_=)

"Ahh~ When I was wondering around the resort, I saw someone was walking out from the resort which piqued my intrest..That person said ''it'' was only going to change "its" clothes but I wonder~ Why "it" is outside? Ohh..I forgot to add something~ "IT" has a skin as white as snow and a silky raven hair ~" Ouchh..An Arrow piece my chest ..owww...I know who he's refering and I'm not happy with that..

I slowly walk toward the shore and when I reach the shore , the cold breezed greeted my body ..but..It didn't cool me down this time..because Rikuo-sama is looking at me..and My face won't stop blushing! (=_=|||)

Rikuo-sama walk toward me and he suddenly embraced me..?!

"I know..That you were jealous back at the dinning hall.." Arghh..Another big arrow pierce my chest..oww..how did he know about it?!..

I want to leave!Right now! I can't put a calm face if I'm with him right now!..As I struggle to escape , the warm embraced tighten..

"Accompany me..Tsurara~" ohh..Noo...I know this line every well...( Recap in chapter 1~)

"A-Ahh!Demoo , Waka! ( But, Master!)"

"This is an order Tsurara.." he whisper at my ears sending a shiver down my spine.

"M-Mou!Hidoeii yo! Rikuo-sama! " I pouted like a little kid , trying to be calm. and when I did , I swear I heard him chuckle..

"R-Rikuo-kun?..." The young brunnete was clearly in shocked when she saw the embarassing fall down from her cheek onto the white sand.

I noticed that the voiced belong to Ienaga-san and quickly I took an oppturnity when Rikuo-sama embaraced loosen and get away from him. She had already ran away from the place and quickly I chased her, leaving Rikuo-sama behind.

"Gomenasaii waka! ( I'm sorry Master!) " I need to explain what really happen! I know deep in my heart I didn't want to ..But this is the right thing to do!

When I was near her, I grab her hand .Instantly , she push aside my hand , roughly.

"Why..Why are you so close to him even though you were suposed to be his servant! Why do you always flirt with him?! Don't you have any dignity ?! Seriously! who are you to him , Tsurara?!"

I was speechless ..My voice didn't came out and my heart ache..Even I know what she said was true..Ienaga-san then leave me alone..

What Ienaga-san said was true..I was forgetting who I am..

* * *

**Alice:''Cliffhanger~! Wahahahahahhahh!"**

**LokiKuro:(Kick Alice and make her bend down)"What she ment is Hope you will be patient for the next Chapter which contain more Rikuo x Tsurara" (^w^)**

**Alice"owww..Thats hurt... Ehem! (coughs a little)Once again thanks for reading Be By Your Side even though the story is crappy and there's a lot of grammar Erorrs~"**

**LokiKuro:"And We especially thank to those who had review and support this story~ Thanks so much ~ And GUEST , yes the chapter 1 title was based on Frozen since Alice didn't have any Ideas what to write~"  
**

**Alice:"Ohh!And for you information this time my Friend Hanna had helped me write this chapter during the half of the chapter~ She's a nice friend that I can count on !~ " (≧∇≦)  
**

**LokiKuro:"Lets Just hope next time Baka Alice will wrote a better story ~" ( ~_~)**

**Alice:"Yea..yea..Urusai yo Loki! (3) anyway ! whoever wonder what Tsurara looks like in the blue dress you could ask me for the link since I had draw**

** it a long time ago~" (^_^)**

**LokiKuro & Alice : "Well This is the end~ Supportive reviews is welcome & Flamers are proudly to leave ~We Bid you farewell~ and See you again Next  
**

**Time again~ Goodbye and Have a Nice Day!" (＞▽＜)**


End file.
